1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified border disc and water stop attachment therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the farming industry, it is often necessary to provide dikes or dams in pre-dug irrigation furrows in order to hold water stationary thus conserving water deposited therein and also reducing the effects of errosion caused by the rapid passing of rain water and the like through the furrows. Many implements have been proposed for use in forming such dams or dikes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,879, issued Nov. 27, 1928, to Willey, shows a ground checker having a six-sided frame on which a pair of wheels is mounted for supporting the checker, a group of depending blades are mounted for breaking up the ground and a pivotal transverse blade is attached for producing dams. U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,275, issued Mar. 12, 1940, to Elliott, shows a dammer attachment for furrow seeders. The Elliott device includes manually operated depending blades for producing dams of various heights in furrows after the furrows have been seeded. The Elliott device contains a complicated linkage to effect the desired result. U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,973, issued Mar. 16, 1954, to ten Bensel, shows a land leveler attachment for use with a conventional implement carriage. The ten Bensel device includes a scrapper for levelling land. The scrapper is mounted to a frame which is supported on a pair of wheels and is towed behind a tractor. The blade is pivotally mounted to the frame and may be pivoted by use of a hydraulic cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,802, issued Nov. 27, 1962, to Nikkel, shows an automatic border blocker including a plurality of border discs for breaking soil, and stop discs disposed behind the border discs for producing mounds. The stop discs are automatically rotated individually about their mounting axes for producing the mounds.